Who are you?
by CherryXTomatto
Summary: if you thought sasuke can't be confused, you thought wrong.he sure can.but to find out how he manged to make his mind clear, read the list he dedicated to sakura and find out. sweet one-shot about sasuXsaku love.


**Hello my dears! I know it's been a while, but I switched high schools and also it's been a lot more going on in my life so I wasn't able to update my story "Waiting for him". Next chapter is coming either this weekend, or maybe next, I haven't decided yet. But till then, I decided to publish one short one-shot, something that just popped into my mind last night….so here it goes! Don't forget to tell me what you think…xD**

**Disclaimer: **Do I really have to bother? -.-

I sat blankly in the silence of my dark, empty room. I took a deep inhale and sighed while letting my back fall on the soft, king-sized bed beneath me. I blinked few times while staring into the white ceiling, and wished I could stay that way forever: meaning with closed eyes, not breathing. But I wasn't homicidal, don't worry. I just kept asking myself why did a life of an Uchiha have to be so hard?

Actually, it wasn't, till one week ago. Everything went perfectly well and I could tell I was happy. Pardon me, male Uchihas aren't supposed to be happy, just satisfied in very special occasions. You don't have to say anything. My father is having some weird policy. He keeps selling that crap to me and my older brother, Itachi. We aren't actually buying it, but because of him, we do act differently.

Another lesson he keeps teaching us: emotions are for weak. Now, you may think this is absolutely weird, and you'd be absolutely right, but I've seen so many people got hurt by their loved ones, so there's no point in trying to change my opinion, or what I believe in. Pure lose of time. But back to the theme. How did my perfect life got so ruined?

Dobe. Pretty much expected, neh? Actually, this time he didn't do anything concretely, but his big, loud mouth did. One question, only one freakin' question was enough to bring my life to the level of misery. His words still echoed in my head: 'Do you love her? You…Love…her…?'

As you suspected at first I played dumb, tried to, actually. But it turned out Naruto was a lot smarter than I gave him credit for. He had seen through my act right away. I still don't understand how, not even after countless times repeating in my head. Maybe, I'm a lousy actor.

…_**flashback…**_

"_**Teme, do you love her?" I glared before I spoke.**_

"_**Who the hell are you talking about?"I played dumb, but it seemed like it hadn't gotten him.**_

"_**What do you think, Teme?"**_

"_**.." silence.**_

"_**And then you call me stupid?"Being an Uchiha, I got the point quickly and hit him in the back of his head.**_

"_**Sakura-chan, of course. You didn't need to hit me, I'd tell you anyway." He smirked. Hey, that was my job. I raised my hand to hit him again.**_

"_**Kiddin' Teme, relax." He stopped me.**_

"_**Hn." That was my favorite.**_

"_**So? That wasn't the answer I was looking for?"**_

"_**Dobe, you're hallucinating."**_

"_**Whatever Teme, but you're just being delusional. Plus, you're acting like you're PMS-ing." With smirk on his face he left me in the cafeteria, sitting alone at the table.**_

…_**end of flashback…**_

At first, I was acting like nothing happened, but then after noticing my antics around her myself, I became suspicious_**. **_At least I understood why Naruto asked me such a question. As I was confused and didn't know what to think millions and billions of questions were popping into my mind, but only one kept constantly repeating itself. So, in utter confuse, I wrote it down on the paper in big, bold letters: **"WHO ARE YOU?"** and as each second passed, the parts of the answer slowly begun to form in my head. I wrote it all, so here's my list:

_**YOU ARE MY FIRST CRUSH ~**_

_**-**__and only-_

"…_**I saw little girl in the corner. It was the girl I was telling Itachi-nii-san about. I told him, that for some unknown reason, I wasn't felling completely secure around her. But he gave me really helpful advice. He said girls would appreciate every boy's attention. Eventually, we can become friends, he said. Or more, as I hoped. I saw nii-san kissing one girl and when I asked him about it, he said that's what people does when they love someone. So I joined Sakura determined to kiss her.**_

"_**Hey pinkie, what's up?" I said being the first one to interrupt the silence.**_

"_**Don't call me that way!" her little eyebrows furrowed.**_

"_**Why? I think it's cute, it suits you."**_

"_**Really? You like it?"**_

"_**Yeah! Why don't you?" I asked her curious.**_

"_**Well, some girls I had been in fight with called me that way, but not in a good way, so I thought you are gonna mock me too." She looked down humiliated of her reaction.**_

"_**Hn. They're just stupid. Very girl likes pink, they're just jealous because they don't have pink hair, like you do." I smirked proud of my explanation.**_

"_**You think so? Cause they like you, and I thought you liked them too…"**_

"_**Nah. I would kick their asses off, but my mum told me I should always protect girls."**_

"_**Aa."**_

"_**And my crushes" I blushed.**_

"_**So that's why you're protecting me? You love so so so much and you want to marry me so that we can live in big pink house and have a lots and lots of tays and candies and.." she blushed too, as I interrupted again.**_

"_**NO, I wanted to kiss you."**_

"_**Fine"**_

I still remember her flushed rosy face. Her eyes closed tightly and her lips strongly pressed together as I leaned in, closer and pecked her on those sweet lips. But we were kids back then. So that doesn't count, now, back to my list.

_**~YOU ARE NOT A FANGIRL~**_

_**-**__you aren't like any other girl-_

I remember that's what attracted me to you at first. You were different. It was the beginning of the fifth grade when I noticed it.

"…"_**Sakura Haruno, you are late again. Take your seat next to Uchiha"**_

"_**Iruka-sensei, it won't happen again, I promise, but do I really have to sit next to him?" I slightly narrowed my eyes.**_

"_**Yes." With few silently murmured words, she sat next to me. As Iruka continued to teach, I leaned n closer and silently whispered: "What's wrong with you?" she blinked as I was nuts.**_

"_**Nothing. Why?"**_

"_**Any other girl would die to sit next to me!"**_

"_**That's exactly the point. I'm not any other girl."**_

"_**So are you saying you're not my fangirl?" I smirked confidently.**_

"_**Absolutely not. Besides, it's not like I have any reason to be." it was her time to smirk.**_

"_**Ha-ha." I made it obvious for her to feel the irony in my voice.**_

"_**I'm glad you like my sense of humor. Seems like the two us are going to get very well."…"**_

And that was the moment I realized you truly were different. List.

_**~YET, YOU ARE MY FANGIRL NO.1~**_

_-you know how to make me laugh-_

"…_**It was final round. My football team competed against last year's high school cup winners. She promised she'd come, so did Naruto, but they were nowhere to be in sight. Right before our formatting into a straight line for our last attack, and our last chance, I saw something pink. I took a better look and it was her with Naruto. They were arguing. By Naruto's facial expressions I concluded she won. He suddenly start kneeling down and she climbed on the top of his shoulders and bring up, high in the air, enormous transparent widely smiling at me the entire time. My eyes scanned the words: "Marry me, Uchiha!" and there was a signature too: "You r fan no.1" And I laughed. I truly and honestly laughed remembering yesterday's situation how I complained about hating fangirls, especially those who were screaming "Marry me". Clever girl, she remembered.**_

"_**Uchiha, are you with us?" Suigetsu, my teammate asked.**_

"_**Yeah, let's kick their sorry asses!"…"**_

After that, I remember I scored the winning touchdown. Maybe, it was because of her. Because she showed, made me laugh and showed me that she cares. I don't know. But, just maybe, it was because of her.

_**~YOU ARE JUST A REGULAR PERSON~**_

_**-**__yet above the regular person, you're an angel-_

One of the reasons she caught my eye was also her bold attitude. She was so…normal, regular. She hangs out with everybody. And everybody loved her. Emos, punkers, rockers, sluts, sportsmen, cheerleaders, nerds, losers, teachers…everybody. Her being regular just made her special. The thing I liked the most about her was the way she acted around me. She wasn't trying to be one of my maids, because my father owns one of the most successful companies. She didn't hate me for being a rich bastard. She didn't love me for my looks. She wasn't hanging out with me because she'll look cool and famous that way. She did all of it, because she felt like doing it. Because she truly liked my company. She liked me, the way I am, with all my imperfections. She understands my humor, and knows how to make me laugh. She knows how to give me a helpful advice. She talks too much, but she knows when to stay quiet and just hug me. She knows how to make me love her, by just being a regular human being.

_**~YOU ARE AN UNORDINARY PRETTY GIRL AND A NATURAL PINKY~**_

_**-**__you are the signification of beauty-_

By acting normal, I didn't mean she looks normal too, of course. The most non ordinary thing about her appearance is her hair. Her brightly, silky, annoyingly pink hair. Her emerald, glossy, shinning eyes are making a huge contrast with her hair which made also every single thing about her be so fully expressed. Her silky, white, porcelain skin, her deep emerald shinning eyes, her brightly spiky pink hair, her slightly rosy cheeks, her small, but full pinkish lips, her dark, long, delicate eyelashes and her cute 'piggy' nose made a complete picture, a beautiful, relaxing sight. But it's not like I noticed, no.

_**~YOU ARE A CLUMSY WEIRDO~**_

_**-**__and I'm glad you are. that way I can always be your prince in shining armor- _

If I had to choose personality for her between normal and weird, I'd choose weird, without hesitation. She is a **weirdo,** a clumsy one that is.

"…_**.I saw her near her locker, looking for some books. I silently, as usual, joined her presence. When she closed her locker's door, obviously not expecting me, to surprised to see me, she dropped all of her books on the floor. She apologized while I let out my usual and favorite"Hn."**_

_**When she made a step to pick up her stuff, she accidentally stepped on one of the opened books on the floor and slipped. Trying to grab something that would prevent her from falling, she grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me with her. She fell flat on her but, and back, while I managed to fall onto my palms, so it looked like I was doing push-ups above her, all of our stuff around us, in the middle of the school hallway, with everybody watching. Talking about awkward…**_

_**I saw the tears in her eyes and immediately thought "Oh, no, just please don't cry!" and then she started to laugh. Like a maniac, if I may add. She laughed so hard, that she unwarily started kicking her fists onto my hard chests, repeating it all over again during the laughing process. I couldn't resist, I chuckled a bit myself too, flushing a little…."**_

It was funny, I noticed that lately she had made a new habit of hers to hit something while laughing. Whether she was clapping hands or kicking legs, it was much funnier to watch her laugh like that than actually hear what she was laughing about. Oh boy, she was weird. And clumsy I tell you.

_**~YOU ARE MY FUNNY PRANKER~**_

_**-**__I love to hear you laugh-  
_

Oh man, I don't even want to remember any of those. I don't know how, but it seems like Sakura's favorite prank victim is me. Yeah, me, the stoic Uchiha-not-in-the-mood-for-pranks. I don't even want to mention, but I will, the time when she painted my nails while I was sleeping, or when I woke up with drawn mustaches or when she stole my clothe after my football practice while I was showering so I had to ran home with only a small towel covering my genitals. Also one of the most affective jokes, was when she stuck can between doors, so when I opened them it fell on head. Oh, did I mention it was full of paint? No…oh well.

The worst part is that I actually never got mad at her or something. Somewhere deep in my heart I was feeling content cause I know I made her happy, and the fact that I'll be getting my revenge any time soon.

~_**YOU ARE MY FAVORITE TEAMMATE~**_

_**-**__you understand me best-_

Of course she is. Not only she's smart and dedicated so that working on a project with her is easy and relaxing but also fun. My favorite project so far was when Kakashi assigned us to choose a partner that has to be of opposite sex and get to know him better. Not minding the project, we talked about random and crazy stuff for the entire class. I remember I thought how it was easy to talk with her. But the last fifteen minutes we had to play some stupid quiz that would show how much we learned about each other, we thought we were in trouble. But we won. Kakashi later explained us all that the point of the project was to get to know each other better through conversation, sharing opinions on different topics, not asking stupid usual questions: how old are you, what's your favorite food, color, number, etc…Kakashi. Tricky as always.

_**~YOU ARE MY SAVIOR OF A LIFE TIME~**_

_**-**__you care-_

It was around my seventeenth birthday. Karin, the president of my fan club, was planning to throw me a party which I really didn't want. So when the day of my birthday finally came, I was afraid to come to school in fear that she'd just drag me to that stupid party of hers. Fangirls were my worst phobia. But it turned out I got a big basket full of tomatoes from my fan club. Karin, though disappointed, explained happily that Sakura told her I wouldn't appreciate anything, more than a basket full of fresh tomatoes. I made a mental remark to thank her next time I see her. And I did. When she asked how I liked my present, all I could say was: "_**thank you, you're my life savior!"**_

"_**Of course! That's why you love me so much!" she smirked playfully. I smirked too 'you have no idea how right you are'.**_

That birthday I got photo album from Sakura. It was filled with our pictures. Most of them were funny and crazy, and on each of them we were smiling. Well, she was, I was smirking, but that's what I do, you won't get anything closer to laughter that that. On each of them we looked so happy. Perhaps, because we are.

_**~YOU ARE Illegally HOT~**_

_**-**__our bodies fit perfectly well-_

I never said that, and probably never will, but that doesn't make her less hot. Trust me, she is living goddess of sexiness, sex symbol, hot stuff…call it whatever you like but she is pure blessing for my eyes. And my arousal, if you know what I mean. There were few situations or rather positions when my hormones really kicked in, but I'd rather not talk about that.

_**~YOU ARE BRUTALLY HONEST 100%~**_

_**-**__thank you for your honesty-_

Actually, I don't even want to comment that. She always speaks her mind. Nothing can stop her from telling what she means. She tells it, even if you don't wanna hear it, not because she wants to hurt you, but because it's true. Her brutal honesty made me a better person, so all I can do is to thank her.

_**~YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND~**_

_**-**__you, Naruto, and I-_

The three of us always have a great time together. I can't even say how many times I got detention with Naruto, because he dragged me with him as always and then did something really stupid , and you'd always 'confess' you were also with us so you can join us in detention classes and spend more time with us. We were always there for each other, through good and bad times. And even when we didn't know what to say, how to comfort, we stick together, stayed in silence sharing the pain of life. Cause that's what friends do. Best friends, such as we are.

_**~YOU ARE MY DRUGS, MY ADDICT~**_

_**-**__I don't ever want to let you go-_

Before I even noticed, she had gotten under my skin. She has become my drug and I don't want to leave the feeling of being high when I'm around her. She's running through my veins and I don't want it other way. Cause that's the only possible way for me to survive. To be with her for the rest of my life. I'm addicted to her, and there is no rehab for that, so let's just keep that way forever.

_**~YOU ARE MY LIFE, MY WORLD~**_

_**-**__only you-_

By the time I realized I became addicted to her, she became my everything. My whole world was spinning around her. I didn't notice that before, it seemed so normal like it was supposed to be and stay that way. As if she was my other part. Most people say their loved ones are the other part f their hearts. I don't feel that way. I feel like Sakura is my heart, like there is her name engraved. Like if my heart would be gone with her, if she would leave somewhere. Crazy, but there is nothing logical in love. And it all seemed so normal, so natural, as it's been that way forever. So regular that it went unnoticed.

_**~YOU ARE MY TRUE AND ONLY SOUL MATE~**_

_**-**__one and only. let's make it last forever-_

You heard me mentioning about Sakura being my other part and stuff. Well, you see, just a minute ago, before I wrote that, I didn't know I believed in soul mates. Now I do. She changed that too. Not because she told me to change, because that would be just wrong. I changed because her presence changed me unwillingly. When I'm with her I know that my love won't be hurtful. It makes me happy. Not satisfied, as my father would like me to call it, but happy. I also changed because her love, her pure, blissful love changed me. By loving me she showed me that I'm not just a rich hottie, like I felt when I was with any other girl. Her love made me feel wanted, adored…worth. It made me feel secure and safe. Like there were no earthquakes, tsunamis, floods, fires, deaths all over the world. In my world, there are just the two of us, Sakura and Sasuke, two soul mates in one heart.

Cheesy. As I finished my list feeling a bit more relaxed and relieved I heard small noise coming from the direction of my window. I quickly understood someone was throwing tiny pieces of rock at my window. As I opened it, I was hit with one of them, myself.

"Ouch! Sakura, what are you doing here? It's fucking !"

"Can I come in?" she brought the lathers…of my fucking God, are you kidding me?

"It's not like I have the choice…" I opened my window as possibly as it could.

"Thanks…"she murmured as she entered my warm room.

"What are you doing here? Don't you think it's a bit late for hanging out?"

"Well…you see…it's kind of funny…Naruto asked me that one silly question..and…"

"What did Dobe do?" I narrowed my eyes. 'Could it be…?'

"Well, anyways, I wrote a list…kinda"

"Me too." I interrupted. She smiled. Then I spoke again.

"Do you know what's no.1 on my 'what to do next' list?" I said smirking.

"Hmm. Let me guess. Kiss me?" she raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow. Lucky guess. No, wait, she's my soul mate after all.

"Hn. You truly are my soul mate. I have that on my list." I said with a playful smirk as I was coming closer to her. She gladly stretched her arms open whole time smiling widely as she started a sentence, which I didn't allow her to finish.

"So do…mmph…"

It was one hell of a kiss. I did my best. After all it was our first kiss, since kindergarten, which I don't count. I let myself fall into an illusion her soft lips and the touch of her warm arms around my neck created. I wanted it to last forever, but we had to pat soon, both panting for air, since we both gave all of our emotions we had to that kiss.

"You want to stay over for tonight?" I asked timidly not seeing any particular reason for it.

"Only if you haven't had some perverted thoughts on your mind"

"Of course not!" I smirked deviously as I pulled the covers over our bodies and looking at her petite form lying next to me, beneath my arm that was holding her tightly and pulling her into a loving embrace.

'I guess this means soul mates can't read minds' I thought as I remembered the previous lie I had just spoken.

She smirked as a response to my smirk. She seemed like she had the very same thoughts in her perverted women brain. But let's save that for another story.

**Okaaay…it's 4 in the morning, and I'm not in a good mood, obviously.** **I did my part of a job, it's your turn. I'm already pissed enough, so don't piss me even more. Be nice. Review.**

**All my love,**

**Tianna-chan…^^**


End file.
